


Learning

by EMOtional



Series: Cold as the North [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOtional/pseuds/EMOtional
Summary: A small story about how Sansa grew up in this world
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Cold as the North [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so School got cancelled. Hooray. So I'll try and see if I can post more stuff. Stay Safe out there guys.

She always imagined herself to be a Queen. Not as herself, but during the games she would play with her siblings growing up. At some point she is sure that she might have thought herself to be Queen, at the very least a Lady of some fine hour or another, but she quickly took that thought out of her mid. She heard of the Targaryen Queen of the past. She knows the story of Queen Elia and her Aunt Lyanna, who was to be the new queen, but never got the chance. She decided she would never let that happen to her. Of course she still grew up the perfect lady. That is what was expected of her.

So she was sent to foster in the south for a few months to make friends with the other lady’s she so rarely got to meet in the north. She stayed in the Reach with the Tyrell’s. Olenna had taking a quick liking to her. Finding her precious and charming and in need of a teacher that would make sure she knew the way the world would. Such as how to make a man feel as though he were in charge when you would tell him what to do. Or how to make a crowd love her while she did was wave prettily and smile sweetly. She even went to be fostered in the Eyrie for a year or so.  
Her Aunt Lyssa had always wanted a daughter, but was only blessed with her sickly son Robyn. It had been nice at first. Until Aunt Lyssa’s old childhood playmate had stopped by for a visit. He had taken a liking to her. She left a three months after she arrived and decided that she will trust no one, but her family ever again. She had gained a new teacher while she was there and one that she did not want. He was desperate to make her understand how the world worked also. He had a different idea of how the world worked. He saw enemies and fools and taught her how to spot the same characters in different people. He also tried to teach her how a man loved a woman. He never got the chance.

Aunt Lyssa’s friend had taught her many lessons that she will never forget, especially that of a woman’s tears over the sight of a dead body. No one questioned that she had found him that way and fell atop of his bleeding corpse. It made her feel calm as though she put on a salve over her burnt flesh. She arrived home only to find out she was to be shipped away again. To the Prince no less. 

She wanted to rage and scream and cry at her father. She did at first. Then she composed herself. She told her father that it would be an honor to marry the prince and become his wife. That nothing made her happier. If only her face reflected such thoughts than maybe she could have started out the marriage happy. It was as though she had grown as cold as the north itself. She went to her sewing circle and helped embroiderer a part of the gown that the king had sent for her. It was lovey. A northerner dress any girl would have wept to have had. The Prince arrived a week before the wedding. It was a small gift to her to be awed by the Gods of Old instead of the Seven. To be married in the north even was to be considered a gift as well. It made her feel as though she had chalk in her mouth.

There will be another wedding of course this was just to be a formality for the North and her father. A sign that all had been forgiven from the War he had started for his sister. She met with the prince twice before they had actually. The first was when he had arrived. It was a nice fanfare with the quaint group he had brought with him. She was to be introduced before her brother since they were betrothed, and she nodded minding her curtsies and he did the same giving her a hint of a smile. And that had been it until she was wondering the halls one night unable to sleep before their wedding and she saw him in the training yard. It didn’t appear that anyone was with him, so she approached him and gave a small cough to catch his attention. He had whipped around with his eyes gone wide as though he were a child caught doing something wrong.

“It’s awfully cold My Prince. Perhaps we should go inside so not to catch our death before our wedding.” She tried to give a smile, but it must not have worked as well as she had hoped because all he did was stay quiet and nod. She wait for him to reach her so that they may walk together. It would have been scandalous if they were to be caught. Her in her shift and a heavy robe and him looking rather disheveled. They were to be married in two days so she doubted her father would cause to much of a fuss. Still she led them down the more deserted of hallways just to be safe.  
“Why were you in the training yard so late at night My Prince?” It made no sense to her to walk in silence. They were going to have to have a conversation at some point it may as well be while they were still clothed.

“Couldn’t sleep.” His voice was rough and low as though he were unused to being spoken to. Where were his manners? They were not comfortable with each other to drop such formalities were they? Odd?

“Are you unwell I can have a Maester sent to you?” She gave him a look over and he didn’t seem ill.

“No, no. Just unused to the cold I suppose.” Oh of course a southerner was always caught off guard by the cold of the north. They were approaching his door and he paused before adding a soft.

“Sleep well.” Before entering the door to his room. So there she was stunned to be left alone in a hallway left to go back to her room by herself. Well she did lead him there, so it was not entirely his fault. She supposed she could forgive him this once. 

What an odd man she thought as she walked back to her room. Weren’t princes supposed to be charming and eloquent and gallant before a lady. She shook away that thought. If she did not wish to be Queen, then perhaps Jon was not meant to be a Prince. 

It did not matter to her truly she knew what role she was meant to play. She will be his Queen and she will make her new people love her. Even if he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> tried to keep everything as accurate as I could but at this point I'm like¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. LMK what you guys think. I'm really feeling the post GOT feels now that its almost been a year since that horrific and dramatic experience we had to go through.


End file.
